The Keys and the Host Club
by mattjesse
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi, now seventeen and eighteen years old, have a new mission, but this one isn't like their other ones. This mission amounts to an espionage! Add the Host club, and you've got a heck of a mission. *T for language and violence.*
1. A New Mission from the King

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_We've recieved reports of Heartless-like creatures in a new world. This is especially troublesome, because of the peaceful nature of the world. Not to mention most of the residents are quite fragile. Some residents have already been attacked, and a few have even disappeared. I would like you to go investigate, but unlike regularly, I'd like you to do it secretly. I wouldn't like any of these people to get upset. Some of them tend to over-react, so things might get out of hand if they found out. The world, Ouran Academy, is made up mainly of a private school, as you could probably guess, so you'll have to pose as students. We will supply you with any things that are necessary, like uniforms. You should probably do some research on the school first. We've adjusted Riku's laptop to be able to do just this sort of thing. We wish you the best of luck._

_ be safe,_

_ Mickey_

*****

"What've you found out so far?" Sora asked as he walked up to Riku.

Riku was scrolling down the homepage of Ouran Academy's official website. "Well, this is definately a rich kid's school," he replied. "One uniform is 300,000."

"What?! 300,000?" Sora exclaimed in astonishment.

"Good thing Mickey's getting the uniforms for us." Then a look of shock and amusement crossed over his face. He snickered. "Sora, come look at the girls' uniforms."

Sora looked at the computer screen and started laughing. "They look like something you'd see on a doll!" Both of them laughed hard at the silly dresses.

Riku wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, man! Kairi's not gonna like this at all."

"What?" a soft voice asked form behind them. Riku immediately slammed his laptop shut.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Riku said nervously.

Sora looked at his silver-haired friend. "She's gonna have to know, dude."

Riku sighed and reopened the laptop. Kairi looked at the picture and her eyes widened. "Oh, no! I am _not _wearing that!" She waved her hands infront of her face.

"You're gonna have to, Kai," said Riku. Kairi shook her head. "It's either that, or you don't go."

Kairi froze. Ever since they came home from their second journey, she'd always gone with them, no matter how dangerous it was. She wasn't about ot let a stupid uniform keep her away. But she _really_ didn't want to wear the thing. She thought for a moment. "How about... I just don't go as a student, then? I can patrol the school while you guys are in class. Does that sound okay?" she asked hopefully.

The boys had to admit, it was a good idea. They wouldn't be able to take out Heartless if they appeared in the middle of the day if they were all in class. "Will the King go for it, though?" Sora asked.

"Probably," Riku answered. "We can ask him when we pick up the male uniforms tomorrow."

*****

"Here you go," said Donald as he handed Sora and Riku their uniforms. They were currently in the castle's library with Donald, Goofy, Minnie and Mickey.

"Um, Your Majesty?" Sora began. "We were thinking, and we thought it might be a good idea if one of us doesn't go in as a student." The King looked at him in confusion. "Well, if some Heartless suddenly appeared in the middle of a class, we couldn't just leave and go fight. We thought if someone could secretly patrol the school, then there'd be a better chance that that person could get there before anyone got hurt or any damage was done."

Mickey turned to Kairi. "Didn't wanna wear the uniform, huh?" he asked her, smiling.

Kairi laughed. "No."

Mickey laughed as well. "I thought that might be the case. I did consider just having you go in disguised as a boy, but I like this idea much better." The three Keybladers smiled. "Now!" They straightened up as the King began to speak once again. "It's settled then. Kairi, you will patrol the school and take out Heartless while Sora and Riku are in class.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Kairi.

"Sora and Riku, you will pose as students and gather as much information as you can from the other students."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Sora and Riku said in unison.

"Alright then, move out!" All three headed for the gummi hanger. Before they reached the door, the King called to them, "And how many times do I have to tell you?" They turned back to look at him. He smiled. "Call me Mickey."

===========================end of chapter 1====================================

**This idea has been in my head for quite some time now, so since I now know how to put stories on here, I figured I could just put this on. And since it's 1:18 am right now while I'm writing this, I needed something to relieve my boredom. Hoped you guys liked it! If not, tell me and stop reading it. Simple, right?**


	2. Kairi Meets the Host Club

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

*****

Kairi wandered the halls of the south building, listening to her iPod and bored out of her mind. She'd already explored the north building, and she hadn't even seen a Shadow all day. _Well, at least I don't have to sit in class all day, _she thought to herself. She wondered what Sora and Riku were doing at this point. She was so busy thinking and humming to her music that she nearly missed a sign that passed over her head. "Hmm?" She looked up at the sign. 'Music Room 3.' "An old music room? Ther might be some Heartless hiding out in here." Kairi opened the door, and as she did the scent of roses met her nose. She peeked inside to find seven male students all bunched around eachother.

"Welcome," they all said at once.

Kairi was immediately confused. She stepped inside the not-so-abandoned music room. "Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would be in here."

"Hey, is she a commoner?" two red-headed twins said in unison. They walked up to Kairi and examined her. _Commoner? Not exactly subtle, are they?_

"Y'know, I don't think she's a commoner, Hikaru. Look at her skin, it's too shiny and soft," one of them said, looking at her arm.

The other one, evidently named Hikaru, sniffed her hair. "And her hair products aren't exactly cheap, either."

She looked at Hikaru. "You can tell just by smelling my hair and looking at my skin?"

"Of course," they said, once again at the same time.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, don't be so invasive like that to our new guest," said a blonde boy with violet eyes. He walked up to her and held out a rose to her. "Now tell me, young maiden, what is your name?"

"Huh?" She took her earbuds out and tucked her iPod into her pocket. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

The boy laughed. "I said, what is your name, Princess?" A boy with brown hair rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's Kairi." _Those twins are nothing compared to _this_ guy._

The boy sighed. "Kairi. Ah, what a beautiful name. Like honey on the lips! I welcome you, Kairi, to the Ouran Host club." He beckoned to the other boys. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. And what, may I ask, are you doing here in the middle of the school day?"

Kairi narrowed her eyes and put a hand on her hip. "I could ask you the same thing," she said.

Tamaki seemed taken aback. "We _were_ having a meeting, but then you barged in," said a boy with black hair and glasses. He was scribling something down in a black book.

Kairi was slightly offended, but she'd taken worse insults. "And you would be?" she asked him.

He looked up. "My apolegies, I didn't mean to come across as rude. My name is Kyoya Otori, vice president and second year. And Tamaki, as I'm sure you've already figured out, is the club's president. Or as he prefers, King." Kyoya then proceeded to introduced the rest of the members. "You've already met the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, first years. Also a first year is Haruhi Fujioka, a commoner and honor student."

The brown-haired boy smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Kairi." He smiled. _He seems really nice._

Kyoya pointed to a young-looking blonde boy and a tall boy with black hair. The tall one had a very serious look on his face, which reminded her of Riku, and the little one had a playful and childish look on his face, which reminded her of Sora. "These two are Mitskuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, both third years."

"Really?" she asked Mitskuni. He smiled and nodded, hugging a stuffed pink bunny. She knelt down. "That's really cool." She smiled at him.

"Really? You think so?" he asked. Kairi nodded. "Thanks, Kai-chan!" Kairi giggled. _He's certainly a friendly little guy._

"We usually just call them Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai," Kyoya said.

Kairi bowed to all of them. "It's really nice to meet you all, but I really should get going." _I need to get back to looking for Heartless._

As Kairi turned towards the door, Honey-senpai grabbed her hand. "No, please don't go, Kai-chan! Could you at least stay for at least one piece of cake with me?" He gave her the puppy-dog look.

It was hard for Kairi to turn away from that adorable face. "I'm sorry, Honey, but I have-" but at that moment, her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten all day. She blushed. "Okay, but just one piece," she said.

"Yay!!! Do you want chocolate, strawberry, or lime?" Honey asked.

"Chocolate," answered Kairi.

"I'll get them," said Haruhi. He walked towards the back.

"Get me a strawberry piece, kay, Haru-chan?" Honey called back.

Kairi sat on a red couch as she ate her cake. Tamaki sat next to her. "You know, Princess, I never did get my answer," he said. Kairi looked up and gave him a questioning look. "What are you doing here in the middle of the day? I don't think you're a student."

_Dammit, what do I say?_ "I um... I'm waiting for someone. I decided to look around the school, since they won't be out until school's over." _Please tell me that worked._ She didn't want to blow the whole mission on the first day.

They seemed to buy it. "Well, you better be careful. I've heard rumors of strange creatures stalking the school's halls," said Tamaki. Kairi's ears perked up. She immediately thought of Heartless. "You know, come to think of it, a new boy in my class asked me about those creatures today."

Kairi turned towards Tamaki in surprise.

"Yeah, and a new kid in our class asked people in our class about the same thing. Right Takashi?" Honey added. Mori nodded.

Kairi turned to them. "Did that guy have really long silver hair?" she asked Honey.

Honey and Mori turned to look at her. "Yeah, he did," Honey said hesitantly.

Kairi turned back to Tamaki. "And did the boy in your class have really spikey brown hair?" She held her hands over her head to show the length of Sora's spikes.

Tamaki looked at her curiously. "Why yes, he did."

"Do you know them?" asked Haruhi.

Kairi gulped. "Y-yeah. Sora, the one with the spikes, is the one I was waiting for. The silver one, Riku, is a good friend of both me and Sora." She took another bite of her cake.

"Is Sora your boyfriend or something?" the twins asked.

Kairi blushed and nodded. She layed her fork on her now empty plate and set it on the coffee table infront of the couch. "I really need to get going," she said as she stood up.

"Why?" asked Honey. "Like you said, Sora won't get out until the end of school, so how come you have to leave?"

"Well uh, I think I dropped something somewhere in the halls, and since this is such a big place, it might take me a while to look everywhere I walked. Plus, like Kyoya said, you guys have a meeting today, and I don't want to waste any more of your time."

"She does have a point," the twins said.

"Well, will you come by tomorrow then, Kai-chan?" asked Honey-senpai.

Kairi looked at all of them. "I'm not sure. It's definately possible, okay, Honey?" With that, she walked out of the room.

She closed the door. "Finally," Kairi said to herself. She heard the school bell, signalling the students that it was time to switch classes.

"Kai, you there?" she heard Sora say through her earwig.

"Yeah," she said back.

"Find anything yet?"

"No." She pulled out her iPod. "Hey, Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Remind me to avoid music room three."

*****

**Well, it's done! And it's now quater till 5, so I should get some sleep. Don't worry, all you thrill-seekers, there'll be plenty of action in chapters to come. And for all you romantics out there, I might just add a love scene or two between Sora and Kairi.**


	3. Riku Joins the Host Club

After school, the three went to the library to discuss further plans. At least, that was the intention. Riku was on his laptop to find out more about the school and some of the clubs in it. Sora was taking a nap, and Kairi was playing with his hair. After all, it's not like it could get any wilder, right? Since the library was actually loud, it was a fairly good place to discuss things. No one would hear then over the chatter, and everyone else was pretty much caught up in their own conversations.

"Huh," said Riku after a bit. Kairi turned her attention to him, and Sora lifted his head up, half awake.

"What?" asked Kairi.

"It says the school's Host Club is the most popular club in the school. Apparently, they get dozens of guests a day."

"So?" both sora and Kairi said.

"Well, I was thinking if one of us joined a really popular club, then we might be able to get alot of information about the Heartless attacks."

Kairi nodded. "That could work. You did attract nearly every girl at our high school, so you'd probably be a popular host. If you join, you might be able to ask the girls about the rumors. Just don't be too obvious."

Riku smirked. "What, just me? What about Sora, shouldn't he try and join, too?"

"No way!" Kairi threw her arms around Sora and rested her head on his. "I don't want to see all kinds of girls fawning all over him."

Sora laughed, then turned back to Riku. "Hey, what do you mean, 'try'?" Now it was Riku's turn to laugh. Sora just grumbled and went back to sleep.

"Where is the Host Club, anyway?" asked Riku.

"Top floor of the south building, music room 3," Kairi said in a practically monotone voice. She buried her face deeper into Sora's spikes. Riku gave her a weird look. "Ran into them on patrol," she explained.

Riku nodded, deciding not to ask any more questions. "Kay, thanks, I'll go check 'em out." With that, he put his laptop in his bag and walked off.

Kairi, still hugging Sora, moved her lips to his ear. "Now, you probably have homework, huh?" she whispered.

Sora groaned. "Do I have to? It's not like we _actually go here_."

"True, but you two have to act like normal students," she countered.

Sora drowsily and reluctantly pulled out his work. "Lucky," he mumbled.

*****

"I'm terribly sorry ladies, but the Host Club is now preparing to close," Kyoya announced.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" the girls whined.

Tamaki smiled and stood up. "Fear not, my beloved guests, for the Host Club will open tomorrow, as always. I will be counting the moments... my darlings." He shot the crowd his signature charmer's look. All the girls let out loud sqeals as they exited the room.

"I will bill you for the hearing aid I now require," Kyoya said to Tamaki after the girls left. He began to close the doors, but something blocked the way of one of them. He looked down to see a shoe in the door's way.

A boy with long silver hair stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"RIKU-CHAN!" Honey yelled as he glomped Riku. "What're _you_ doing here?"

"Riku?" Tamaki took a few steps towards him. "So, you're Kairi's friend, huh? Honey-senpai mentioned that you were in his class."

"And Kairi mentioned she ran into you guys today, too," Riku said after Honey let him go.

"And why have you come, might I ask?" said Tamaki.

"Maybe he's looking to be entertained," Hikaru and Kaoru said together. They snickered. Riku glared at them and they cowered away.

"His glare's are worse than Kyoya-senpai's," whispered Kaoru. Hikaru nodded.

"Excuse those two, they're rather blunt," said Tamaki. "You wouldn't be looking to join the Host Club, would you?"

Riku smirked. "Yeah, I am." Then, he noticed something odd. _Wait, I sensed eight people besides me, so why are there only seven? _He turned towards Haruhi. _And why is that girl dressed like a boy? _Ah, yes; Riku's dark powers don't just come in handy when fighting.

"Well, if he's going to join, we're going to have to pick out a type for him," Kyoya said while writing in his little black book. "It says in his file that he and his friend Sora went missing for an entire year when he was fifteen. Kairi seemed to have disapperaed a few times, as well. After that, the three went missing several times. Seems he was quite popular with the ladies, as well."

Riku's only thought was, _How the Hell did he get my file?_

"Hmph, let a professional handle things from here, okay boys?" said a voice seemingly out of nowhere. All of a sudden, the room started to rumble, and what looked like a small stage came out of the floor. A girl with long light-brown hair was standing on the platform. _Oh, that's where the other person was hiding, _thought Riku.

Tamaki beconned to the girl. "Riku, this is our manager, Renge Houshakuji. She will decide what type of host you will become."

"You see, Riku, our club utilizes every man's personal traits to decide which type they will be. This helps our guests pick who they choose more easily." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Seeing as how we have so many members already, it might be a bit difficult."

"Just leave it to me, Kyoya!" said Renge. She then proceeded to look Riku over. "Hmm, long hair, a serious yet mischievous expression," she pulled up one of his sleeves, revealing part of a line, "and scars. Along with strong muscles. Now, what's his personality like?" She turned to the rest of the club.

"Well, like I said before, he seems to be a ladies man," said Kyoya.

"He did seem kinda distant and uninterested in class, right Takashi?" said Honey.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"And he didn't really looked like he cared that he just barged in here," said Hikaru.

"Not to mention those glares. One look could probably scare even Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru added.

"Let alone the boss," they both said at once.

"I'll get you for that!" Tamaki yelled. The twins just laughed.

Renge pondered all this. "A ladies man; uninterested in things like class, terrible glares, and considerably rude. Yes, I've got it!" She pointed at Riku. "He is... the bad boy type!"

_And she calls _me _rude._

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant as always, Renge!" exclaimed Tamaki. His previous anger at the twins seemed to have melted away.

Renge smiled at the compliment. "Now that we've established your type, we'll start right away on your training."

Riku cocked his eyebrow and gave Renge a stern look. "You think I need training?"

Renge blinked and was quiet for a few seconds, a rare occurence. Then she squealed loudly. "That was absolutely PERFECT! You don't need any training at all."

"Wait, didn't we already try the whole 'bad boy' thing with Shiro?" asked Haruhi, slumped over.

"Oh, Haruhi, don't be silly! He was the naughty boy type," said Renge.

"But isn't that pretty much the same thing?"

Renge stepped back onto the platform. As it went down, she said, "Oh, Haruhi dear, you're such an amateur. Good luck with him, boys." She laughed a high-pitched, maniacal laugh.

"Hey, where does she go once she's back in the ground?" asked Hikaru.

"Probably an underground tunnel system to other stages," answered Kaoru.

Tamaki chuckled and put a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Well, congratulations, Riku. You are now a member of the elite Ouran Host Club. Come by tomorrow at three fifteen sharp."

"He seems to be taking all this rather calmly," said Haruhi. "Took me forever to get used to all these weirdos."

Riku shrugged. "I've seen weirder."

*****

3:30 _The Host club is now open for business_

Riku's first day as a host, he definately looked the part. His jacket was open, his tie was undone, and even a couple of bottons on his shirt were loose. He propped his feet upon the table, as well. But could he act the part?

"So Riku, um, why'd you join the Host club?" one of the girls asked.

"To be honest, there was nothing much else to do. This is the only club where you don't really have to do anything. Here, I can just kick back, eat some good food," he put his hands behind his head and leaned farther back, "and meet all kinds of cute girls." He smiled seductively. The three girls at his table blushed hard. They couldn't take it anymore and squealed loudly; one practically fainted. Yep, looks like he can.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," an imused voice said to him through his earwig. Riku turned towards the door. Kairi was chuckling and signalling him to come talk to her.

"'Scuse me for a sec." The girls nodded, huge smiles and deep blushes on their faces, and Riku walked over to the door. He closed the door behind him so no one would hear them.

"See, I told you you'd be popular," said Kairi.

"Why'd you call me out here?" asked Riku.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you what I found on patrol."

That caught Riku's attention. "Did you see any Heartless?"

Kairi nodded. "Twice. They weren't any trouble, but I marked the areas I fought them on my map."

Why?" Riku asked curiously.

"I want to see if I can find a pattern between spots where I fight them or where I think they've showed up. That reminds me, I saw claw marks on some walls, and they weren't there yesterday. I marked those, too. See, I think that if I do this, I might be able to find a main source inside the school. We track down the source, beat it, Heartless go away, then we go home."

Riku stared at her, at a loss for words. "You never cease to amaze me, Kai." Kairi laughed and shook her head.

"Did you ask the girls about the attacks yet?" she asked.

Riku crossed his arms and turned away from her. "I was getting to it," he mumbled.

Kairi laughed. "What, having too much fun flirting?"

"Shut up!" He blushed. "I have to get back or the girls are gonna get mad."

"Okay, have fun seducing the female student body!" Kairi called as she ran off.

"Have fun making out with Sora!" he called back.

"Bastard!" He chuckled and went back into the club room.

"Sorry about that, I had to discuss something with my friend," he said as he sat back down.

"Oh, no need to apologize," one of the girls said nervously.

"I'm sure it must've been important," said another.

"Um, Riku I must say-" She stopped as he glanced at her.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

She blushed. "Well, I was just saying, um... you're very attractive, and I-I just wouldn't be surprised if you, you know, had a girlfriend... is all?"

Riku was silent for a moment, then he put his arm around the girl and put his lips right next to her ear. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But who needs to know, really?" he whispered. All three girls squealled very loudly.

"Y'know girls," he leaned back on his chair, "I haven't been here long, but I'm starting to hear weird rumors. People getting attacked by someone, or something like that?"

"Oh, you mean the 'Shadow Rumors'?" said the girl Riku had practically just killed. "I don't think those are just rumors. A little while after they started, one of the girls in my class stopped coming to school. At first everyone thought she had just gotten sick or something, but it's been over a week. Plus, I heard that someone tried to call her cell, but they couldn't reach her."

"Scary!" said one of the girls.

"I didn't know students were actually disappearing," said the other girl.

"Excuse me," a new girl said. "I beg your pardon, but I believe it's time for the hosts to switch." There was another girl next to her. The present three got up and let the new girls take there seats.

*****

After the club closed, Riku went to tell Sora and Kairi what he'd heard about the missing girl. When he found them, he snickered. He found them sitting on the ground, right in the middle of one of there little make-out sessions, just like he predicted. "Well, I knew what you were gonna do after you finished talking to me, Kai, but I didn't know you'd be doing it this long," he teased. They immediately pulled apart, huge blushes on their faces.

Kairi cleared her throat and quickly tried to change the subject. "Ahem, so, did you ask the girls about the rumors?"

"Yeah, I did." He sat down next to them. "Turns out one of the girls knew someone who disappeared. The rest all just thought it was all just some sick joke some boys came up with."

"Well, it's definately not a joke," said Sora. "I ran into some Heartless just on the way here. Seems like more and more are showing up." He looked at Kairi. "And don't worry, I marked it."

"Aw, you remembered," Kairi said in an exagerated sweet voice.

Riku coughed. "Whipped." Sora punched the inside of Riku's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, who's the one with the girlfriend again?" Riku just pouted and slouched lower to the ground.

*****

**Well HiraHayami, I hope this qualifies as that really long chapter you were hoping for. I tried to make it longer, but I failed. Boo. I'm sorry if I didn't capture Riku's bad boy image like I had intended. If any of you have any cosplay ideas for the host club, I'd like to hear them; I really want to include something, but I can't come up with crap. So if any of you have any thoughts on what kind of cosplay you'd like to see the hosts(and Riku) in, be sure to tell me, and I'll try to include them. I also wouldn't mind if any of you would like to draw some of your ideas... maybe? Well, it's 2:30 am, so I should probably try to get some sleep. Key word: **_**try.**_


	4. Missing

_**Well, the violent chapter's up! It only took a few hours to figure out, but I hope it reaches your expectations.**_

**Disclamer:**_** Do I have to?**_

*************

It was a bit after noon, and Kairi was patrolling the south building. She had seen Heartless a few times today, but only in small groups of two or three. They did seem to be appearing more frequently, though. It's been a week since they started, and the chances of the students finding out about the Heartless are increasing along with the frequency of appearences. One more student disappeared, as well. They needed to wrap this mission up, and fast.

Kairi began feeling increasingly uneasy as she walked further down the hall. She felt like Heartless would jump her any second. Turns out, she was right to worry. About thirty Heartless appeared suddenly almost without warning. If Kairi hadn't had that uneasy feeling, she would have been caught way off guard. Kairi immediately summoned her Keyblade and began fighting. There was a problem, though: she was right near some classrooms. The only thing she could think of was run and act as bait, so that's what she did. As predicted, the Heartless followed after her, ready to try and take her down at any second; however, things didn't turn out in their favor. Kairi, unlike her friends, had the privelage of being able to take lessons. Sora and Riku, along with some of Sora's friends, had taught her how to fight. And they had been excellent teachers. Kairi took out ten Heartless in about 15 seconds, and the other 20 were hardly a problem. But more of the things kept coming. Kairi was good, but she knew she couldn't take them all out as quickly as she'd like.

While fighting, Kairi got a glimpse at a clock and immediately began to panic. The students would be getting out of class in less than four minutes, and more of the things were showing up by the second. There were now over thirty Heartless again; there was no way in Hell she could take all of them out and find a place to hide in time! There was one option, but it was very risky. Minnie had recently taught Kairi Faith about a week before their mission, and being a Princess, she could do it very well for the short time she's known it. She's used it about a half dozen times, every time with Sora, and together they could take out twenty to twenty-five Heartless at a time. No one was sure, but both Mickey and Minnie guessed Kairi would be able to take out a dozen at a time. But Kairi didn't even have that much time. The bell would ring in three minutes. She didn't have a choice. Using a lot of energy, more than she would've needed, Kairi released a huge amount of light. When it was gone, so were the Heartless- all of them. Kairi, panting, dismissed her Keyblade. She immediately started running for a place to hide.

Using so much power had taken a toll on Kairi. She was almost completely drained of energy. Luckily, she made it to, you guessed it, the Host Club room. She opened the door and let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw that the room was empty. As the bell rang, she slumped down against the door to take a quick rest. A very quick one, to her dismay. Several more Heartless appeared in the vacant music room, this time only 18 or 19. "Are you effing(A/N: 1) serious?" said Kairi. She stood up and once again summoned her Keyblade. "Shit! I'd kill for an Elixer right now." With that, she charged at the creatures.

Once again, Kairi didn't have too much trouble with the first few, but she was running out of steam fast. It didn't help when five more showed up, either. Eventually, Kairi defeated all the Heartless, but it had taken every ounce of energy she had left. She was far too weak to stay on her feet. Her Keyblade disappeared and she collapsed.

*****

Tamaki went to the club room immediately after school got out. The club wouldn't open for at least twenty-five more minutes, and he wanted a bit of time to come up with some new ideas for the club without Kyoya belittling every one of them.

_I wonder what all that commotion was earlier?_ he thought. There had been quite a ruckus followed by a blinding light around noon. Sora, who had been sitting right next to Tamaki, had been awoken by the light. He remembered Sora's amusing expression as he made a confused face, then dropped his head back on the desk and fell back into his coma. He laughed now just thinking about it.

Tamaki entered the club room, and the first thing he saw was an unconcious figure lying on the floor. Getting closer, he realized it was Kairi. He ran to her side and shook her as hard as he could. Kairi remained motionless.

He whipped out his cellphone. "Hello, Shima? I need you to bring a car here immediately. I'm sending a girl home, and make sure she gets immediate medical attention when she arrives."

*****

4:00 _The Host Club is now open for business_

The Host Club was as busy as usual. All the hosts' tables were full, and there were more girls waiting. Riku and Tamaki were no exception. This would have been a good excuse for Tamaki not telling Riku what had happened with Kairi, but the truth is that, being Tamaki, he just forgot ten minutes after Kairi was taken to his house.

As Riku was "entertaining" his guests in his own unique way, Sora rushed in and ran straight for his table. "Hey, I need to talk to for a minute," he said, out of breath. Apparently, he'd ran all the way here.

"Can't it wait?" Riku asked, slightly annoyed(one of the girls was _really_ cute).

Sora didn't bother with a verbal answer. Instead, he grabbed Riku's arm and yanked him outside the club doors. "Ack! Dude, what's with you?" Riku snapped, rotating his sore shoulder.

"Have you heard from Kairi?"

"No. She's not with you?" Riku's anger had been replaced with curiosity. Sora shook his head. "Well, have you tried calling her cell, or her earwig?" Sora nodded.

"Man, I'm worried sick. It's not like her to just go off without telling us. Something really bad could've happened," said Sora. His eyes were full of worry.

Riku let out a short laugh. "That doesn't sound like her, either."

"This isn't funny!" Sora shouted.

Riku scratched the back of his head, realizing his mistake. "I know, I know. I was just saying she doesn't go down easily."

Sora looked down. "I know, I just..."

"You're worried, I get it. But things are different than three years ago, Kairi can take care of herself now."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little chatting session," a voice said from behind them. They both turned to find that the voice belonged to Kyoya. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were with him. "You need to get back in here, Riku, or your guests are going to leave."

"_Riku's in trouble! Riku's in trouble!_" The twins sang together. They laughed.

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Sora yelled at them. They obeyed immediately. "I'm sorry, but we don't have time for you guys right now." At this point, Haruhi, Honey and Mori had come out as well to see what all the yelling was about.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Haruhi. "Why are you yelling, did something happen?"

"Hi, Sora-chan! Where's Kai-chan? She's usually with you," said Honey, smiling widely. "At least, that's what Riku-chan says."

"We're not sure," said Riku.

"Ah, that's right," said Tamaki, remembering something very important. "I forgot to tell you Riku, but she's at my house resting."

Silence. By now, half the club's guests had come to see what all the fuss was. They could feel Sora and Riku's anger rising in the air. Then, without warning, Riku rushed at Tamaki, grabbed him by the shirt, and slammed him against the wall- hard!

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" He was trying hard to keep his voice level. Now everyone who had been in the room was crowding around.

Tamaki, needless to say, was _terrified_. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I found her in the club room passed out right after school, so I sent for a car to take her to my house. I asked to make sure she got medical attention, too. Don't worry!"

"Hey c'mon, Riku. Calm down!" said Haruhi. Riku turned to look at her, never loosening his grip on Tamaki's shirt. "Look, I know you're upset that he forgot to tell you about Kairi, but that doesn't mean you have to back him against the wall like you're ready to kill him. It's not his fault he's an idiot."

"Thanks so much, Haruhi," grumbled Tamaki. If Riku hadn't been holding him, he would've gone to sulk in his little doom corner.

Riku's face softened, followed by his grip. He let Tamaki go, who went to cower behind Mori. Sora and Riku both walked up to Tamaki, who began trembling. "Can you take us to her?" Sora asked him.

*****

"She was just fatigued?" Tamaki asked his family's doctor in surprise.

The doctor nodded. "That's correct. Though I don't know what she could've done to tire herself out so much."

"I hope Kai-chan will be okay," Honey said, hugging Usa-chan tightly.

The doctor looked down at Honey and smiled. "Don't worry, she'll be fine," she said. "Just needs some rest, is all."

"Can I go see her?" Sora asked. The doctor nodded. As Sora began to walk towards the guest room door, the others started to follow him. "Sorry guys, but can I go in alone?" They nodded and Sora went into the room.

He closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed where Kairi was sleeping. She looked exhausted, drained. "You probably had a rough day, huh?" he asked the sleeping form. Sora sat at the edge of the bed. "We were really worried. Not just me and Riku, the Host Club, too. Tamaki actually brought you here so you could rest, he even had a doctor look at you. He's a really nice guy, but he seems thicker than me. If that's possible." He laughed, almost for Kairi. "Honey was close to tears. Honestly, I think I was too. But I got a feeling you went down fighting, huh?"

Kairi shifted in her sleep. "Sora..." she whispered softly.

Sora's eyes widened. He got off the edge of the bed and knelt down to be level with her face. "What, what is it?" he asked eagerly. Kairi's hand slipped out from under the covers and touched his. It was then he realized she was dreaming and smiled. Sora spotted her iPod on the table next to the bed. He picked it up, turned it on, put the buds in Kairi's ears, and turned it to "Fireflies." It was one of her favorite songs, "my song," as she often reffered to it as(A/N: 2).

He kissed Kairi for about three seconds. "Sweet dreams, Kairi. I love you." With that, he headed for the door.

As he opened the door, he heard a _bang_ folowed by whines of pain. It looked like Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to eavesdrop. "Don't open the door so hard," whined Kaoru.

"Yeah, and talk louder next time," said Hikaru.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Anyone else wanna go in and see her?"

*************

**A/N: 1- I swear on my grandma's grave, it's a word.**

**A/N: 2- A friend of mine on Youtube named Kairi actually told me about this song. She also said it was her song, along with "Down." And no, her real name isn't Kairi, she roll plays as our favorite Princess.**

**I planned on making this really long, but then I decided to split it into 2 chapters. Sorry if I disappointed anyone with whatever. I hope it was violent enough; it seemed pretty violent in the theatre of my mind. Hmm, now that I think about it, it's kinda more of a romantic chapter, huh? Oh well, hoped you liked it! I'm thinking of doing a KH vampire story, but since it's been done about a million times and a lot of people are getting sick of it, I might not. Then again, I might if it lingers in my mind and begins to consume me. Seriously, you have no idea how much that happens. That's why I have over six half-filled notebooks laying around my house. Well, I gotta get to sleep; it's 11:20 on a school night. Damn to the depths the moron who came up with the idea of having school start before the sun rises!**


	5. Wake Up

Kairi woke up to hear "Sanctuary" playing in her ears. Something warm hit her face, and it didn't smell all that great. She opened her eyes to see a large golden retriever right infront of her face. The dog, which Kairi guessed was female, seemed to be smiling at her. She licked Kairi's face.

"Alright, I'm up!" Kairi giggled.

"Looks like it," a voice said from the door. Kairi looked to see Sora holding a plate. "I was gonna leave this here until you woke up, but looks like I can just give it to you now."

Kairi sat up as Sora handed her the plate, and as soon as he did, the dog knocked Sora to the ground and began licking his face. Kairi and Sora both began laughing. "Looks like she likes you," said Kairi. Ever since he rescued those ninety-nine dalmation puppies, dogs immediately take a liking to Sora. She took her buds out.

"C'mon Antoinette, cut it out!" Sora yelled between laughs. She stopped licking Sora's face and let him sit up. "She likes everybody, especially me and Tamaki." Antoinette immediately started licking Sora's face once more.

Kairi laughed. Then she realized she didn't know where she was. "Wait, where are we? How did we get here?"

Sora didn't answer until he managed to get Antoinette off him. "Tamaki found you passed out in the club room and had you brought to his house. What happened to you?" Antoinette ran out of the room.

"Well..." Kairi began.

"Wait, did it have anything to do with that light today?" Sora asked.

Kairi looked at him. "What light?"

"Near the end of class, there was this blinding light that went practically through the whole south building, if not the whole school!" Sora spread his arms out wide.

Kairi nodded. "Probably. I used Faith, but I didn't think it would be that strong," she answered.

Sora's eyes went wide. "What?! Why'd you do that?"

"It was the only way to beat all the Heartless before the class ended and everyone started moving to the next one. Unfortunately for me, even more Heartless decided to show up in the room I was hiding in right after that, which just happened to be the club room," she finished with a huff. She suddenly remembered her strategy and pulled out her map. She marked the club room and the area where the first set attacked her outside the classrooms. "I didn't mean to release that much energy." She sounded surprised.

Sora wanted to be mad, but he knew that wouldn't do any good. He let out a laugh. "Wow! First time you try that without me, you use too much power and pass out."

"Hey!" Now they were both laughing.

"It's not surprising to me. A Princess like you is bound to have alot of light for an attack like that," Sora said.

Kairi blushed. Her stomach growled and she blushed harder. "Heh, guess I should eat something after today." She took a bite of the food. Though it had started to get cold, it was still amazingly good.

"Good, right?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded and kept eating. She finished after about seven minutes, and Sora asked her if she wanted dessert. She shook her head. "Well, better tell the others you're awake," Sora said.

"Not yet," Kairi said as she got up out of the bed. She walked up to Sora and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I haven't kissed you yet today." Sora laughed and hugged her back. They kissed and, being seventeen, they soon forgot where they were. They kissed again, and again, and again, and kept kissing. Sora then proceeded to kiss Kairi's neck.

"Sora, what's taking you? Is Kairi-" Tamaki stopped when he walked in and saw what they were doing. The couple turned in surprise. Tamaki stared at them, wide-eyed. "Well, I guess she _is _awake then," he said blushing. Like he was the only one.

"Hey boss, she awake yet?" they heard Kaoru call from down the hall. Sora and Kairi let go of eachother when Hikaru, Kaoru, and Riku's stuck their heads in the doorway.

"Wait, something happened here, I can feel it," said Hikaru. Sora, Kairi and Tamaki blushed redder.

Riku smirked and looked at his friends. "Aww, were you two necking again?" The couple then began chasing Riku through the halls.

Hikaru and Kaoru were doubled over laughing. "Oh man, I can't believe we missed that!" said Hikaru.

"Guess now we know how to wake up Sleeping Beauty," said Kaoru.

Tamaki shushed them. "Idiots, do you want them coming after you next?" he whispered. "Listen, I saw all three of them sparring a few days ago, and they can be _really_ scary fighters!"

The twins stopped laughing. "How scary?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki made his voice quieter. "One of them could probably take out both Honey-senpai _and_ Mori-senpai!"

The twins gasped. "M-m-maybe we shouldn't mess w-with them," Kaoru said shakily. Hikaru and Tamaki nodded.

After Sora and Kairi chased Riku around the whole house twice, they went back to the room Kairi had been sleeping in to talk. It was well after midnight, and everyone else had long since gone home and went to bed.

"Where did the first set of Heartless show up?" Riku whispered.

Kairi pulled out her map. "Here." She pointed to a spot with a large X on it.

Sora thought for a moment. "Why would a bunch of Heartless show up in the Host Club room?" he asked.

"Probably following Kairi," Riku answered. "A weakened Princess must be very tempting bait."

Sora shrugged. "You notice a pattern yet, Kai?"

"I'm starting to. I think most of the Heartless are coming from the third floor."

Sora and Riku looked at the map. "Wonder what could be there?" said Riku.

"I don't know, but it's definately worth keeping tabs on." Sora yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

Kairi looked at the clock on the wall. "Two-fifty." She rubbed her eyes.

Riku stood up. "Well, sounds like it's time to hit the sack." He walked towards the door, then stopped. "Oh, before I forget, Tamaki said there's only one other room, so you two will have to share Kairi's." The couple looked at him in shock. Riku sneered and walked out of the room.

When Sora and Kairi found out the next morning that Riku lied to them, they didn't care.

**This is a bit shorter, but oh well. It took me like a week. I won't be updating for a while. Why? Because none of you have responded to my requests and or questions. I can't work without some guidelines! So, the more ideas you share, the sooner I'll update. Later!**


	6. Found Out

A few days after Kairi's collapse, Sora and Riku decided it wasn't very safe to let Kairi partol on her own for now. She could beat any number of Heartless easily, but not within a small time limit like last time. Kairi didn't like this idea too much- it made her feel insignificant- but she wasn't too keen on the idea of fainting again, either, so she couldn't argue. Since Riku was tied up at the Host Club, it was decided that Sora would patrol with her. Riku explained to his teachers that he'd be out sick the next few days.

As the two began exploring, Sora stretched. "Man, does it feel good to get out of that uniform!"

Kairi laughed. "You're probably excited that you don't have any homework for a bit too, huh?"

"Oh, you bet! And the teachers don't even care if you do it or not, as long as you do it every now and then. These rich kids here have it pretty easy."

"Which is why I chose not to go to a school like this one," said Kairi. Being the mayor's daughter, Kairi had the choice of going to the finest schools Destiny Islands had to offer, but she chose to go to public school, instead.

Sora looked at her and put on a sad face. "I thought it was because you didn't wanna be away from me and Riku," he said, quivering his bottom lip.

Kairi laughed at his expression. "Well, that was my main reason."

Sora grinned. "Yayz!" he said. Kairi laughed at him again.

"Sometimes you're goofier than Goofy!"

"I thought that's one of the reasons you loved me so much."

"It is." They both laughed.

*************

_"Achoo!"_ Haruhi sneezed as she walked in the door. "Thanks for the cold, Dad," she mumbled to herself. She sniffed.

Haruhi sat in her seat, and when she sneezed again, the twins came over to her. "Catch a cold, Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"My dad caught it, then decided to share." Haruhi sneezed again and coughed.

"Well, shouldn't you stay home then?" asked Kaoru.

"It's just a little cold, no big deal," Haruhi asnwered.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at eachother. Hikaru then bent down and pressed his forehead to Haruhi's. All the girls in the room swooned. _I wonder if they do this on purpose, _thought Haruhi.

"You feel warm, you should go to the nurse. Just to lie down and maybe get some medicine," said Hikaru.

I'm fine you two, I don't need to-- ah, ah," she was interrupted by another sneeze. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't sneeze on Hikaru.

Kaoru walked up to the teacher's desk. "Excuse me, could Haruhi get a pass? He's got a cold and a fever."

The teacher looked up. "Of course. We don't want him getting anyone else sick, do we?" He smiled and wrote Haruhi a pass. "Haruhi, you are excused."

Haruhi sighed. "Thanks." She got up, took the pass and walked out the door. "Just wish the nurse wasn't so far away," she muttered.

*************

"Do any ever show up this early?" asked Sora.

"Sometimes, but hardly," answered Kairi. "Why, you bored already?"

"Kinda. I guess I'm just used to being rushed at by Heartless as soon as I go somewhere."

"Yeah, that always sucks," said Kairi. "Well, sometimes it's a good way to blow off steam."

"And it can occasionally be fun." Sora thought for a moment. "I guess it's sorta like boxing. You know there'll be a good chance you'll get hurt, but people do it for fun all the time."

Kairi was about to say something, but stopped. She held her arm out infront of Sora and pointed to the floor. There were scuffs and claw marks scattered for about ten yards.

Sora raised his eyebrows. "Gee, wonder what happened here," he said sarcastically.

"Considering the whole place is cleaned from top to bottom every night, I doubt they were here that long ago." Sora nodded as she marked the spot on her map.

He drew out his Keyblade. "Knowing these little suckers, they'll probably show up any minute." Kairi nodded and summoned hers, too.

Sora was right; not twenty steps later, about a half dozen Heartless appeared. They destroyed them quickly before the creatures could make too much noise, but both knew more would come soon.

*************

_"Achoo!"_ Haruhi sneezed into her sleeve. "Man, why does the closest nurse have to be on the second floor?" she grumbled for about the billionth time. All the walking was making her headache worse. She heard a racket from around the corner, which both piqued her curiosity and made her head hurt even worse. "What the--" She peeked her head around the corner.

Haruhi couldn't believe what she saw. Sora and Kairi were holding strange long things in their hands(she was too far away to see what they were) and were using them to fight strange black creatures. _What the heck are those?_ A few caught sight of her and began running towards her. Haruhi panicked and started running.

Sora and Kairi noticed where the Heartless were going, and were shocked to find them chasing Haruhi.

"Get down!" Sora shouted. Haruhi turned back and looked at him like he was crazy. "Just do it, trust me!"

Haruhi ducked to the ground and put her hands over her head. Sora threw his Keyblade and took out five Heartless, which turned the remaining three's attention back to him and Kairi, including the ones that weren't chasing Haruhi. The couple quickly took them out with Faith, then ran to Haruhi's aid.

Haruhi was shocked beyond belief. She couldn't think of anything else to say except, "What was _that?_" She sneezed again. "Either I'm sicker than I thought, or something really weird just happened."

Sora put his hand over her mouth and shushed her. "Please, not so loud," he said.

Haruhi mumbled something Sora couldn't understand. "Huh?"

Haruhi yanked his hand away from her mouth. "I was gonna say, 'Take your hand off my mouth before _you_ catch this cold'. But seriously, what were those... things?"

Kairi and Sora looked at eachother and sighed. "If we tell you, you have to keep quiet," said Kairi.

Haruhi gave them a strange look. "Why do I get the feeling you guys do this a lot?"

"Because we do." Sora hesitated before continuing. "Those creatures are called Heartless. They live in darkness and feed off the darkness in people's hearts. They're most likely the cause of the disappearences here. We were sent here to try and find out where the Heartless are coming from and stop them if we can."

"Like I said, you can't tell anyone," Kairi added.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked. "If these things are causing people to disappear, shouldn't people know about them?"

"No," Sora answered. "If people start to panic, that'll just draw out more Heartless, which will obviously be even more dangerous." Sora smirked. "Plus if you tell, we'll tell the school that you're really a girl."

Haruhi's eyes went wide. "How'd you find out?"

"Riku and I knew from the start, and we told Kairi."

"Why are you pretending to be a boy, anyway?" Kairi asked.

Haruhi coughed, then thought for a moment. "Well, I just really like being a host and spending time with my friends. If I went here as a girl, I wouldn't be able to do that as much," was her explination. "Well, I'll get in trouble if I don't get to the nurse soon." She coughed again.

"We'll go with you, incase you get attacked again," offered Kairi.

Haruhi looked at both of their smiling faces. "Wow, thanks guys."

*************

Tamaki ran full speed through several hallways and down a flight of stairs until he reached the infirmery. He burst through the doors. "Haruhi!"

Haruhi, who had been asleep for only a few minutes, jumped. "Geez Tamaki, you scared the life out of me."

Tamaki just ran to her and hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe. "I was so worried! My poor little Haruhi!"

Haruhi tried pushing Tamaki off, but couldn't. Her cold had weakened her. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only two minutes of Tamaki babbling and weeping, she managed to get free. "Great, now _you're_ gonna get sick," she said. "And how'd you find out I was here in the first place?" she snapped at Tamaki.

Tamaki flinched, then began twiddling with his fingers. "Well, I... um..."

"Never mind," said Haruhi. _Probably wouldn't want to know anyway._ "Aren't you gonna get in trouble if you're here and not in class?" She sneezed.

"Um, yeah. About that," a voice said from the door. It was Sora. "Kyoya managed to ask me to bring the 'moron'-" he used air quotes at the word moron- "back to class as soon as I found you. Oh, he also said by force if I have to... or not." Both Tamaki's and Haruhi's eyes widened.

"I just wanted to make sure Haruhi was okay," said Tamaki.

"Suoh! Back to class!" the nurse shouted when she returned. Tamaki began stuttering and panicking.

"Come on." Sora grabbed Tamaki by the collar and began dragging him on the floor down the hall.

Before they got to the stairs, Sora stopped and looked at Tamaki. "So tell me, how long have you been with Haruhi?"

Tamaki, still on the floor, smiled and embarassed smile. "How'd you find out?"

"Oh, we notice things. Like how she never calls youi 'senpai', or how she seems much too used to your... behavior." Tamaki chuckled. "It was kinda obvious. To us, anyway. We have to catch little things."

"Well actually, I meant how'd you find out about Haruhi being a girl."

"Oh, that," said Sora. "That was easy. Like I said, we have to catch small things."

"Really?"

"No, we all just thought you were gay."

Both boys laughed. "Now, think you can get back to class by yourself, or do I have to keep dragging you?"

Tamaki stood up. "I think I'll be alright," he laughed. Both boys headed off in different directions, Tamaki to avoid trouble, Sora to prevent it.

*************

**I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who, this took forever. But you already knew that and are probably mad. Well, no worries, I'll punish myself. -punches self in the face- There, how's that. -spits out a tooth- Anyway, once again I request help for further chapters, and once again, the more ideas, the quicker chapter 7 will come! Cause this one was a bit lame, and I know it and I apolegize. Laterz!**


	7. We Have to Hurry

"So do you two get in a lot of fights?"

Haruhi laughed. "Sort of. Usually what happens is I yell at him for doing something stupid and then he goes off to sulk in a corner." Both girls laughed this time.

It was lunch time, and Kairi and Haruhi were sitting on a ledge by a window talking. Sora and Riku were in the room too, but they were preoccupied with a movie they were watching on Sora's DVD player, which he always brings when they go somewhere they don't have to fight all the time.

Haruhi looked at Sora. "What about you two? Doesn't seem like Sora's the type to get in a lot of fights."

"Well, we disagree on things from time to time, but we never argue," Kairi answered. "Everything that would seem like a big deal to other couples seems so little to us." Kairi leaned her head against the window and looked at the sky, smiling. "We've just... been through too much to care." Her voice trailed off. "He's even died for me."

"What?"

Kairi's head snapped back to look at Haruhi. "Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"Uh, yeah. Did you just say he-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Haruhi was interrupted by a very loud cry. The outburst was followed by several more loud cries and sobs. And it sounded just like...

"Honey!"

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Haruhi found Honey in the cafeteria. There were several people around, looking concerned and slightly was still wailing when they arrived. Tamaki was there trying to calm him down, the twins were keeping people from crowding him too much, and Kyoya was writing in his black book. _How does _that_ help again? _Kairi thought.

"What happened?" Sora wondered aloud.

A girl who had her hands over her mouth shook her head. "I just asked him where Mori was. I thought it was strange that he wasn't here, since they're always together. But when I asked, he burst into tears. He'd looked kinda sad before, I just wanted to try and talk to him and see if I could cheer him up. I didn't mean to upset him." She shut her eyes tightly and looked like she might start crying herself.

Haruhi went up to Honey. "Be careful, don't say anything that might make him mad," Tamaki said in a harsh whisper. Haruhi shot him a warning look and he backed away. Tamaki then heard a silent "_whipped!" _from behind him that sounded suspiciously like two all-too familiar voices.

She turned back to Honey. "Honey-senpai, is everything alright?"

Honey looked up at her with big, sad, watery eyes. He was soaked with tears and was hugging Usa-chan so tight it looked like it's head would pop off like a cartoon. "It's T-takeshi. He's hurt real bad. I found him yesterday and.. and..." He started to cry again.

Kairi came up and rubbed Honey's back. "How bout we go up to the club room and get you some cake, huh?" Honey looked up at her. With eyes still wet and sad, he nodded.

About fifteen minutes and several pieces of cake later, Honey had stopped crying, but was no where near smiling. What Riku wanted to know, though, is if he was close to talking. "So what _did _happen to Mori?"

Kairi swatted his shoulder. "Would you please try to be a bit more sensitive?"

"What? Everyone's thinking it," Riku mumbled.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but could the both of you please be quiet," Kyoya said in his usual indifferent tone. Riku and Kairi quickly apolegized and sat down.

"You think we should get back to class soon?" Hikaru asked.

"Nah, the teachers hardly care one way or the other, and most of us have pretty good attendance, so we won't get in much trouble," Kaoru replied.

"Alright, so we can stay the rest of the hour," said Hikaru.

Tamaki sighed. "I must admit, I agree with Riku. I'm sure most of us would like to know about Mori. Please tell us when you're ready Honey-senpai, if you feel up to it."

There was silence for a few more moments. Honey was trying to work up the courage to tell them what had happened. _They'll have to find out sooner or later,_ Honey thought. _Be brave, like Takeshi, _he chanted to himself silently. "I was waiting outside by the limo for Takeshi to finish kendo practice. We always ride home together, but that day he didn't show up. After around two hours, the driver wanted to go. He said Takeshi probably already went home, but I wanted to go look, because I knew Takeshi would've let me know if he was going home without me. He wasn't at the school's dojo, so I went to look for him in the supply shed, cause I couldn't think of anywhere else. He wasn't there either, so I went to look inside." Tears started forming in Honey's eyes again, but he whiped them away. "I found him in one of the halls leading towards the hall." His voice began cracking. "H-he was knocked out and there was b-blood all around him. The d-doctors s-said they looked like claw m-marks, at least the ones he could recognize. The others were j-just... they just looked r-really bad. H-he's at home now, and he s-still hasn't woken up." By the end, Honey was in tears once more. Kairi hugged him and began stroking him like a mother trying to comfort her child.

Everyone else looked at Honey in stunned silence. Kyoya had even dropped his book. "Wow... I never thought _anything_ would be able to hurt Mori-senpai." said Hikaru.

Sora, who was of course sitting next to Kairi, leaned over to whisper something to her. "We definately need to go talk about this."

Kairi nodded at him. Slowly, she let go of Honey and stood up. Both she and Sora looked at Riku, and he immediately got the message. "We're really sorry, but we have to go," he said. All three of them headed for the door, leaving everyone with faces that were both still stunned and now curious.

As soon as the door to the host club room closed, the three broke into a run. They ran for the front entrance, and sure enough, in one of the halls leading there, they saw obvious signs of struggle. Heartless struggle. Kairi sighed and pulled out her map to mark this spot.

"This is really bad. The Heartless are starting to get more bold," said Riku. "I've seen Mori fight; he's tough. A small band of Heatless wouldn't be a problem for him. A shock, but not a problem. There were definately alot, and maybe more than one wave. If someone's controlling them, they're either planning a huge attack on the students, or they targeted Mori specifically." Sora and Kairi looked at him in bewilderment. "I controlled Heartless for a short time, remember? I think I'd know a bit about their behavior."

A light turned on in Kairi's head. "Hold on. First Haruhi, now Mori... you don't think whoever's controlling them, if there is someone, is targeting members of the Host Club?"

"Why would they do that?" Riku wondered.

They all thought about this for a good ten minutes or so. Finally, Sora came up with an answer. "Maybe... maybe it's because we know them. If whoever's in charge knows we're here, and why, maybe they're attacking members of the club to try and get to us." He ran a hand through his spikes. "Guys, I think we've been found out."

A chair flew across the pitch-black room and smashed against a wall. A man stood where it had flown from, panting and seething with rage. "Those pathetic...dammit! They can't interfere with my plan! Those weak-hearted spoiled brats were the perfect pawns. The whole school could've been slaves to the darkness by now if it weren't for those _heroes_." He hissed the last word like a sinister snake. His voice didn't sound like a man's, but was more of a dark whisper, yet it wasn't quiet in the least, combined with the growl of a hundred different vicious predators. "Scaring them away like this won't ever work." He slammed his fists against the wall, and the shadows in the room stirred, along with what seemed like thousands of yellow eyes. The man turned back to his army and smiled a dark smile. "Well, we'll just have to let them find us. Then they'll be sent to oblivion, and darkness will be one step further to sending light after them."

**IT'S DONE! You people must be mad...sorry. Well, you got a sneak-peak at the villain(I was bored and thought it'd be kinda cool). My plan for it may or may not be incredibly lame, so if you're disappointed, say it without being rude and stop reading. This seems alot shorter, but I just can't think anymore. I've had a busy summer, and summer's not supposed to be busy. If this was bad, tell me. If you thought it was good, you might need psychiatric help. Or to get out of the house for five minutes. If I miss any typos, tell me and I'll fix them ASAP. Bye**


	8. Seals

**Here's the next chapter. Yes, it took me forever, but I have a perfectly good explanation: I'm a lazy jerk.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, Ouran was all my idea. No one else had anything to do with it, not the author or Funimation. It's all mine! And since this is writing, that was a sarcastic tone. Please, do you really think I could come up with twincest? And I asked for the Kingdom Hearts ownership rights for Christmas, but Santa wrote me a letter back saying we would both be sued.**

* * *

_The man stared at the orb sitting on a table in the middle of the room, glowing with dark energy. It cracked once, and he quickly repaired it using darkness. "If those damned Key nuisances weren't here, I wouldn't have to watch this seal." Shadows all around the room shifted. "This room is too small. It cannot contain all this dark energy for much longer. I'll have to obtain more room, and fast." He looked at the wall above the orb. Several images were being magically projected, including ones showing all three Keybearers. He looked at the one containing Riku. He had a troubled look on his face, as if something was bothering him. _'Riku, are you alright?'_a female voice asked. Riku's attention snapped back to the girls and smirked. __'_Oh, it's nothing girls._'__ An annoyed expression crossed the dark man's face. "That one presents a particular problem. His ability to sense darkness is far greater than the other two. He'll have to be dealt with quickly." He turned his attention to a view of the whole Host Club room. "After, of course, I obtain more room to harbor all my dark powers." An evil sneer crept onto his face. But then his wickedness turned to confusion as he looked at the image of Riku once more, and the orb cracked again. "What in the world is he wearing?"_

* * *

_There it is again. That dark pulse._ Riku felt an overwhelming surge of dark power for the second time. Like the first time, it was there one instant, and gone the next. Fortunately, it was time to switch hosts again, so the other girls hadn't seen the strange look on his face that time. He shot his "signature bad-boy grin," as Renge called it, at his new guests. All he said was, "Hey."

All three girls blushed. "Y-you look really cool in that outfit, Riku," one said.

Today, the Host Club's theme was Greek Gods. Riku was dressed in midnight-black armor, with black sandals and black greaves. Because of that, everyone had full view of some of his scars. Coming down his arms and legs, as well as up his neck, were what looked like black, wispy, smoky shadows wrapping around him. Riku had been transformed into the God of Darkness, Erebos (an inside joke). Riku leaned back and crossed his legs, which were propped up on the table. "I know."

The rest of the club also looked their parts well. Tamaki was dressed as Zeus with shining gold armor and lightning bolts coming out from under his armor and down his arms. Kyoya wore blue armor with a fish scale pattern and a trident symbol in the middle of it, as Poseidon. Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed in black tunics with belts showing common fears, such as spiders, snakes, ect. They were dressed as Phobos and Deimos. Hunny-senpai dressed as Cupid and wore a white tunic with cherub wings. Haruhi was dressed as Apollo; she wore a gold tunic with a lyre in her lap, and wore a pendant with a sun on it (the twins also got her a silver robe and a moon pendant as their inside joke).

Tamaki offered a glass to one of his guests. "Here. Try some nectar."

The girl smiled a bit and blushed. "Isn't it forbidden for 'mortals'?"

Tamaki chuckled. "Quite true." He held her cheek gently with his free hand. "It is also forbidden for gods to associate themselves with mortals. It's a well known fact that when something is forbidden, that only makes you want it more." The girl he was talking to practically fainted, while the others turned bright red and squealed, as usual.

Meanwhile, the twins were wooing their guests by creeping them out. They had dark smiles and their heads were tilted just right so there were shadows over their eyes. Hunny was being extra cute, pointing his arrows at other girls all around the room, and Haruhi was just being her normal self, which worked out just fine.

Back at Riku's table, one of the girls asked, "Um, Riku? Why did you choose to be the darkness god?"

Riku smiled a smile that was a cross between his bad-boy smile and one that suggested he'd been waiting for someone to ask that question. "Just what Tamaki said; it's forbidden, and therefore more exciting! In a way, so am I. But, fair warning: if you embrace me, I might take you over completely." The girls put their hands over their mouths to keep from screaming, and they were blushing furiously. Most of them were thinking about what he said with serious consideration [1].

"You've created a monster."

An irked expression crossed over Riku's face.

Sora and Kairi were both off on patrol, separately this time. Nevertheless, Heartless or not, this was just too priceless to miss.

"Hey, I only suggested he dress as Erebos because I thought it'd be funny," said Kairi. "It's not my fault he went all psycho."

"Do you know how annoying it is fighting Riku when he's all hopped up on darkness?" Sora replied.

"The girls moved, and I _can_ hear you guys," Riku cut in.

There was a short pause, then Sora grumbled, "Well you are."

"You're such a ten-year-old."

"So Sora," Kairi interrupted. "Where are you, anyway?"

"I'm on my way to the roof."

Kairi and Riku laughed. "Why, you think some aerial Heartless are gonna fly over and drop bombs on- Hey girls." Well, back to work for Riku.

Sora leaned against the wall for a second. "What? I like spending time-" he stopped abruptly. Something wasn't right about the wall. It didn't feel like wood and wallpaper. In fact, it didn't feel like _anything, _but he was definitely leaning on something.

"Sora? Are you still there?" Kairi asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he replied, his voice distracted. He put his hand on the wall, and light reflected out from his hand. Kairi asked if anything was wrong. Sora stepped back, and as he saw light reflect across the whole thing, he said, "Yeah, I think so."

"Where are you? What is it?"

Sora looked out the windows, and he could see the base of the clock tower from the side. "I'm in the building behind the clock tower, and it looks like there's part of a wall that's sealed off with magic."

"Why would someone seal off a wall?" Kairi asked in a confused voice.

"Maybe the wall's an illusion," Sora suggested, "or maybe something's in the room behind it."

Suddenly, Sora heard a loud _crack! _and felt a surge of dark energy. He jumped back, drew his Keyblade, and turned to face the wall again. There was a large crack in the barrier, but after a few seconds, it mended itself. "Whoa…"

"Sora?" Kairi's voice brought him back to reality. "You think we should all come to check it out?"

"Not now," Sora answered. "I think we should check it out when there's no one here. Tomorrow's Saturday, how 'bout then?"

"Alright." said Kairi. "We just gotta tell Riku."

"I heard," Riku's voice said out of nowhere. "Club just ended; and not a moment too soon. These people are freaks!"

Sora laughed. He was glad he didn't have to spend as much time with the host club as Riku, but viewed from a safe distance, they were funny to watch. "Uh Riku, are you in the same room as the rest of the club?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I don't have a choice. They hid my clothes to make it so I couldn't sneak off to change and slip away." Riku groaned.

"Well then can't they here you say this stuff?"

"So?"

"Riku, I thought you said the armor was cool," said Sora.

Riku laughed. "Yeah, I'm taking it and using it for the next Halloween party."

Kairi huffed. "Am I the only responsible one in this group?"

"Why yes, Princess," Riku answered.

"Don't call me 'Princess.' You know I hate that."

"Getting off track here," Sora interjected.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, if we're gonna come to check this barrier out, we should do it after three. Tamaki's forcing us to come to some stupid meeting or something, from one to three," Riku complained.

Sora laughed. "Sucks to be you." After Riku called him an unpleasant name or two, Sora said three thirty should be fine.

Two seconds later, Sora and Kairi heard Riku shout, "Hikaru, Kaoru, where the hell are my clothes!"

* * *

Before Tamaki opened the door to the clubroom, he turned to the other hosts. "Thank you all for coming today, gentlemen. And Haruhi." He smiled at her, and Haruhi rolled her eyes

"Not that I miss her or anything, but where's Renge?" Riku asked her.

"We don't usually invite her to meetings. She's the only member of the Host Club that doesn't know I'm a girl," she answered softly.

He let out a laugh. "Now what Hikaru said makes sense." Haruhi gave him a confused look. "He said she had a crush on you." Haruhi groaned.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Anyway, we have some important matters to discuss today," he said, changing his voice to a serious tone.

"Like what?" Riku mumbled to Haruhi.

"Just go with it," she whispered. "Do what I do; tune out after the first few seconds and just space out in his direction." Riku laughed softly.

"Riku, you stay away from my Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted.

"Open the damn door so we can get this over with!" Riku retaliated with his arms crossed. Tamaki huffed and turned to open the door. "Why are you with him again?"

"Ask me again when I'm falling off a bridge wearing a dress."

When Tamaki reached for the doorknob, something blocked his hand. It was like someone put a glass wall right in front of the door. "What the heck?" He tried again, and once more, his hand hit something solid and invisible.

Riku's eyes widened when he saw light reflect off the barrier where Tamaki's hand had touched It. It was just like Sora had described; one of the seals that sometimes prevents them from escaping battles in other worlds. Riku walked up to the door and pushed Tamaki aside lightly, then examined the barrier more closely. When he put his hand on it, he could feel a solid surface, but it didn't have a texture. He pounded on it a couple of times, and there was hardly even a sound. "Huh."

"Know anything about this, Riku?" Kyoya asked in his usual deceivingly monotone yet interested voice.

Without looking back, Riku answered, "Yeah, I've heard of these. They're supposed to be a bad omen. At least, that's what's in the stories I heard where I come from. According to legend, the barrier shows up when an evil, powerful creature shows up looking for a place to sleep." He turned around to see if they were buying it. Everyone started freaking out except Kyoya, and even he looked surprised. Riku had to fight to keep from smirking. _Suckers! _"I always thought it was just a child's myth."

By now, Tamaki was whimpering, Haruhi and the twins were trembling, Hunny was hugging Usa-chan's neck so tight Riku was surprised it's head didn't pop off like in cartoons, and Kyoya had nearly dropped his pen.

"Well," Tamaki began shakily, "meeting canceled. You can all go home now." He couldn't dial his chauffeur's number fast enough.

It took less than two minutes for the rest of the club to clear out. As soon as they did, Riku turned on his earwig. "Hey, Sora. Answer me man, we got trouble."

"What?" Sora answered after a moment in an annoyed voice.

Riku's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, now what were you gonna say?" Sora snapped back, but Riku just couldn't help himself.

"Either someone needs a nappy-nap, or… Hey where's Kairi?"

"Riku!" both Sora and Kairi shouted at once. That answers that question.

"Ow, okay!" He switched the earwig out of the now very sore ear to his other one. "Like I was saying, the Host Club room is sealed off with another barrier."

"Whoa, when?" Kairi asked, shocked.

"Probably when we were asleep last night, so you two need to get here _now,_" He answered.

"What about the other room?" asked Sora.

Riku stopped for a moment to think. "We'll check that out later. Something's telling me we should get to the bottom of this first."

* * *

It took Sora and Kairi a half an hour to get to the clubroom. It wouldn't have taken so long, but the school was so big, and they were in such a hurry, they accidently ended up in the other side of the building.

"What took you two?" Riku said when he saw them coming, slightly ticked.

Sora stopped and hunched over, his hands on his knees. "Hey man, this place is big," he replied, panting slightly.

Riku sighed. "Run into anything on the way here?" Kairi nodded, saying they fought of five sets of Heartless. "I'm actually surprised I didn't run into any on the way here with the club," he thought aloud.

"Where'd they go, by the way?" Sora asked.

Riku laughed. "I made up some BS story that sent them running for the hills. They're so easy."

"What'd you tell them?" Kairi said with a laugh.

Riku looked at the door, then back to her. "That there might be a monster behind it. Didn't even have to lie."

Sora clapped his hands together. "Well, shall we open her up?" he said.

* * *

_The cloaked man laughed a cold, sinister laugh. "Go on, vanquish the barrier. Unleash all the darkness into the school! But first…" Darkness began stirring all around the room, and three large shadows appeared from the floor. The man smirked. "Get the girl." The shadows sank into the floor once more and left for their newly given task._

* * *

Sora summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the door. Right as he was about to unlock the barrier, he heard Kairi scream, then a _swish_ through the air followed by a thud. He and Riku turned to see Kairi collapsed on the ground, and three Invisibles hovering over her. Two of them lurched in their direction, and the other raised its weapon over Kairi, ready to deliver another blow.

"Kairi!" In one fluid movement, Sora dodged the oncoming Invisibles' attacks and threw his Keyblade at the third, stopping its attack on Kairi.

Riku dodged an attack from one Invislble and countered with the other. "Go! I'll keep them busy," he called to his friend. Without a second thought, Sora rushed to Kairi's side.

When he reached to where Kairi was laying, Sora slid to the ground next to her and scooped her up in his arms. She was barely conscious and bleeding profusely from the back of her shoulder. The Heartless had attacked her from behind. "Kairi. Kairi! Open your eyes, please!" He started shaking her, and her eyes fluttered open.

Sora pointed his Keyblade to her shoulder. "Heal!" A green light appeared over her wound, and the gash began to close immediately. Kairi gasped, and her eyes shot open. "Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay," Sora pleaded. She nodded and tried to sit up, but her head was still reeling, and she fell back into Sora's arms.

Riku was still keeping his own with the Invisibles, but they were tough. "Sora, I could use some help right about now!" he shouted. He was knocked off his feet and onto his back.

Sora propped Kairi gently up against the wall. "Just stay here," he told her, then went to assist his friend.

Riku was dinged up a little, but he got back on his feet and charged the Heartless, Sora right behind him. With one slash, Riku managed to separate one from the other, and prepared to take one on. Sora did the same.

Sora seemed to be out for revenge. His attacks were harsher, and he left himself open several times, but that doesn't mean the Invisible he was fighting could retaliate. Sora's attacks were too quick and too powerful. After being hit by Sora several times, the Heartless tried to disappear, leaving its weapon to try and fight for it, but Sora quickly sensed where the Invisible was, a trick Riku had taught him. He grabbed the maquahuitl that had started zipping towards Kairi. He slashed where he was sure the Heartless was, defeating it, then threw its weapon at the Invisible Riku was fighting. The sword had hit Riku's opponent in the center of its chest, destroying it, and then faded back into darkness as it hit the floor.

Riku gawked at the spot where his opponent had been seconds before, then whirled around to look at Sora. He was breathing hard from both exhaustion and anger. "Damn man…" was all Riku could manage. Passing up the chance to boast about his incredible feat to his friend, he rushed to Kairi's side without a word. Riku followed, walking

Sora knelt down at Kairi's side and put his hand on her face. Kairi's vision had been blurry, but she had seen the whole fight. She wasn't too sure what she'd seen, but she saw what Sora had done. "Kairi, are you alright?" he asked quietly.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Help me get up." Sora knew he shouldn't refuse. Kairi hated it when he was protective of her. He put his arm around her and helped lift her off the ground. When she tried to stand on her own, however, she stumbled, and Riku caught her.

After he steadied Kairi on her feet, Riku turned to Sora. "Dude, when'd you get so badass?" he asked, letting out a laugh.

Sora grinned. "I've always been badass. I just don't choose to act it all the time."

Riku laughed. "Yeah, that's it," he said sarcastically. Sora punched his shoulder lightly.

All three of them turned back to the barrier. It flashed once, then turned invisible again. Sora raised his Keyblade to it, a beam of light shot straight for the door, but reflected off and hit the ceiling. It left an oddly bright scorch mark on the paint.

Sora and Kairi stared at the ceiling in awe, while Riku went to inspect the barrier. "Uh…. are we gonna have to pay for that?"

"It's been reinforced," Riku told them.

"What, the paint?" Sora asked.

Riku shot him a confused look. "What? No, the barrier, you idiot. It'll probably take all three of our Keyblades." Sora blushed a little in embarrassment, and Kairi giggled.

All three summoned their Keyblades again, faced the door, and lifted the weapons to the barrier. Beams of light shot from all three weapons, but instead of reflecting off the wall, they went straight through. After a few seconds, it disappeared completely.

As soon as the seal on the door was gone, Sora, Riku and Kairi felt a sudden pulse of darkness so strong, it made them stagger back.

"Whatever's in there must be powerful. You guys ready?" Riku asked. Both the others nodded. Sora put a hand on the doorknob. Sora opened the door and the darkness grew even more intense. All three took a deep breath, and walked into the pure black room.

* * *

AN[1]= Interpret that any way you please.

**Yay, next chapter. I was supposed to have this done by the end of January, but then my computer crashed. So that's a bit of a better excuse, but if I didn't have ADHD, I would've had this done before Spring Break. So, punish me if you must, but it's here. Tell me how I did, I can take it. And if someone likes to draw, could s/he draw the Host Club gods please? I'd definitely like a picture of Riku in his Erebos costume.**

**I'm probably gonna start up an AquaXVen story when this is over. I will definitely try to update that one faster than I do this one. The reason I update this so infrequently is probably because I only started this story with a vague idea, no real story line. My fault. Anyways, I apologize again, and I'll try my best to put the next chapter before summer break. It'll probably be the last- if not second to last- chapter of the story.**


	9. Notice

_**Okay, I know you're all gonna be disappointed with this. You were probably hoping for a new chapter, and are probably pissed off that it's just a noticed. I'll have you know that I'm still trying to continue this story. My only problem—I'VE RUN OUT OF IDEAS! I can't think of how to end this story. So, what I'm asking from all of you people is to give me your input, your ideas, suggestions, whatever you have that can help me get this next chapter going. Please! I'm seriously desperate. I'll be sure to give credit to the owner of any ideas I use. After that, then you all can take turns beating the living hell out of me for waiting so long. Thank you all!**_

_**Unfortunately, I've also decided that I can't continue until school is over, which for me is like June 8. I have way too much school crap to deal with.  
**_


End file.
